Vehicles are so constructed that when an anomaly occurs, for example, in the pressure of engine oil, a charging system, or the like, the following takes place: the oil pressure warning lamp, the charge warning lamp, or the like on a meter panel lights up or flashes, and a user is thereby informed of the occurrence of the anomaly in the pressure of engine oil, the charging system, or the like. (Refer to Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-29364, for example.)
A user who is unfamiliar with these warning lamps may be incapable of pinpointing what is faulty or poorly maintained even when the user sees a lighted or flashing warning lamp. In such a case, the user must refer to a service manual to examine the description of the content of the warning or coping strategies. This is inconvenient for users because they take a lot of trouble with looking for a service manual or searching the service manual for appropriate pages.
The invention has been made with the above problem taken into account. An object of the invention is to provide an in-vehicle system, a detailed warning lamp information notification system, and a server system wherein when a warning lamp on a meter panel lights up or flashes, a user can be swiftly informed of the description of the content of the warning, coping strategies, and the like and user-friendliness can be enhanced.